Alternate Meat Ending
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Oneshot – Takes place after Meat. Ianto was shot and Gwen infuriates the whole team when she wants him left for dead. Ianto fights for his life, Jack fights for Ianto, and Gwen bashing.


**Summary: **Oneshot – Takes place after Meat. Ianto was shot and Gwen infuriates the whole team when she wants him left for dead. Ianto fights for his life, Jack fights for Ianto, and Gwen bashing.

* * *

Meat Alternate Ending

Jack felt his heart break when he saw Ianto being held at gunpoint by Dale not wanting to lose the man he was slowly but surely falling for. He felt a little bit of anger towards Gwen because she just had to go in guns blazing acting like she knew everything and making demands and now it could get people killed. Jack tried to talk Dale down and hoped that it would give Ianto time to get free from the ropes. Dale pointed the gun at Gwen and fired but the gun stalled giving Ianto enough time break free and fight with Dale for the gun. Jack picked up his gun and tried to get a free shot but he couldn't without hurting Ianto in the process. Jack lost sight of his lover for a second and then when he looked again Ianto was on the ground with Dale standing over him pointing the gun and the gun fired at Ianto. Jack silently screamed inside his mind but held it together to get through and do what needed to be done.

"Ianto," Jack called through the coms.

There was no response and Jack couldn't see him but before he could go to find Ianto, Owen came running through and gave the space whale a shot of something, a mercy killing. Jack heard its cry and felt for the alien but Ianto mattered more and Jack had to find him.

"Owen did you see Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Yeah the bloody tea boy went after the one guy," Owen answered wondering why Jack was so worried.

"Owen he was shot," Jack yelled running in the direction Owen came from and came upon Dale tied up and Ianto on the ground bleeding.

Jack whispered his name and ran over to Ianto. He cradled the younger man in his arms and let out a small sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. Jack put pressure on the wound and went to move him when Owen came through.

"Alright let me check him," Owen said pushing his way in muttering under his breath about tea boys and captains.

"We need to get him to the Hub," Jack said picking Ianto up and not giving Owen time to object so the medic just followed after him.

Jack pulled Ianto into the back with him while Tosh sat in the passenger seat with Owen driving. The captain could care less about Gwen and Rhys right now all that mattered in that moment was Ianto and making sure he made it because Jack was not ready to lose him yet. Owen got to the Hub in record time and they rushed Ianto into med bay. The doctor kicked Jack out so he and Tosh paced the floor waiting for word on Ianto.

"He won't leave you not yet," Tosh said soothingly hugging him.

Jack hugged Tosh back needed some kind of comfort in that moment. Their moment was interrupted when Gwen stormed in trying to own the place and act all high and mighty.

"You bloody bastard. It's your fault Rhys was almost shot," Gwen yelled coming towards him but before Jack could yell back Tosh interrupted.

"Shut up you selfish cow!" Tosh yelled and continued, "Are you so self-absorbed that you haven't realized that Ianto was shot and is fighting for his life. Do you not care that Jack could lose someone he loves? Are you that much of a bitch that you can't think of anyone but yourself? I am sick and tired of your high and mighty act. There are consequences to the things you do Gwen and if you want to blame someone for Rhys almost getting shot how about you look in the mirror. If you hadn't defied orders then maybe none of this would have happened but no you have to go and act like you can get away with anything."

"Go home Gwen and don't come back until I call you," Jack ordered putting his hands on Tosh's shoulders to calm her down.

Gwen tried to argue but the glare Jack sent stopped her in her tracks. Without another word she stormed out in a temper tantrum. Jack pulled Tosh into a hug to calm her down even though he agreed with everything she said to Gwen the captain knew he had to stop the technical analysis before she did something she regretted. Jack was too tired and scared to deal with Gwen right now so he vowed to do it when Ianto survived and was better. Footsteps sounded and Owen appeared.

"How is he?" Jack asked almost afraid of the answer with the blood Owen had covering him.

"He's blood lucky," Owen answered, "The bullet missed anything vital and was through and through. The wound looks worse than it actually is and while he lost a bit of blood he should be fine. The fact he turned to move away when he was shot is what saved him. Well that and he's annoying bloody tea boy. He's already awake, albeit drugged up, and trying to get up when he should be resting."

Jack didn't hear the rest because he moved down to med bay where he found Ianto panting from trying sit up. When the younger man tried to sit up again Jack stopped him with a hand on his chest and gently pushed him down.

"Hey," Jack whispered almost losing the fight on holding back the tears.

Ianto examined his immortal lover carefully. He knew that Jack was probably scared out of his mind and relieved at the same time. Ianto was almost grateful for the look in the captain's eyes because it reaffirmed to him that the immortal loved him, even if he didn't say it. Sometimes the flirting with Gwen and the things he lets her get away with makes Ianto feel insignificant but at the same time he also knows that he is the one that knows Jack not Gwen. Sometime insecurities could screw everything up inside his head and heart.

"I'm alright," Ianto said placing a hand on Jack's cheek and that seemed to be too much because the next thing he knew Jack was pulling him up to his chest and cradling him. The immortal was clinging to Ianto tears falling from his eyes.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Ianto said but regretted it right away because he hadn't meant to let his insecurity fall through at a time like this.

"I'm sorry that you think I wouldn't care Ianto," Jack said surprised but knowing that some of the things he did hurt the young man. "I do care Ianto and just because I can't say the words yet don't doubt how I feel. God if I had known that the way I treated Gwen was hurting you I would have stopped a long time ago. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jack I know how you feel about me and you don't have to say. Although I would like to hear it but I can wait until you're ready. But if you do care about me then we have to make an agreement to be monogamous. I can deal with the flirting but not the sleeping around," Ianto said honestly clinging onto Jack.

"I haven't been with anyone but you since we started this," Jack admitted hurt by what Ianto said but also understanding that his flirting might have sent mixed signals to the Welshman.

Nothing else was said as Jack helped Ianto change into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from down in his bunker and the captain carried the Welshman to the couch where he could visit with Tosh for a little bit. After an hour Tosh and Owen left leaving the couple alone. Ianto was starting to nod off and Jack picked him up carrying him carefully down to the bunker to sleep. The immortal cradled Ianto to his chest needed to feel him and slowly drifted off to a much needed sleep.

The next morning when Jack woke up Ianto was staring at him with those big blue eyes. The captain leaned down kissing Ianto everywhere he could reach before pulling back.

"Morning," Jack whispered.

"Morning," Ianto said cuddling back into Jack's chest before continuing, "as much as I want to just lay here all day we do have to get up Jack. There is Gwen to deal with after all, if you even deal with her." Ianto winced because he didn't mean for it to come out that way and went to pull away but Jack tightened his hold on the Welshman.

"I will deal with her Ianto. I was going too yesterday but with you being shot I just didn't have the energy though Tosh did put one into her. I was proud of her in that moment. Gwen just came in acting all high and mighty blaming me for Rhys almost being shot when Tosh went off on her. I'm sorry I got you shot," Jack finished holding Ianto even tighter.

"It isn't your fault Jack so doesn't believe what that cow Gwen has to say about it okay," Ianto said holding Jack back.

Neither Jack nor Ianto said anything after that mainly because there was nothing else to be said. After a few minutes Jack and Ianto got dressed, Jack in his usual attire and Ianto in jeans and a hoodie, and Jack helped the Welshman up the bunker to the couch in the center of the Hub. Tosh was already there and smiled at them. She brought over donuts and when Ianto insisted on making coffee went with him to help him make it while Jack got work done. A minute later Gwen stormed in stomping along the way.

"Jack Tosh just sent me a text telling me that I have to retcon Rhys well I'm not doing it. All of you are cold hearted bricks with no one to love and you're not taking away mine," Gwen yelled pointing at Jack.

"You think that I don't love Gwen?" Jack growled grabbing Gwen's hand tightly, "Ianto was shot yesterday and for a split second I thought that the man I was slowly falling for was going to die. He may have joined Torchwood willingly but that doesn't mean his life or everyone else's isn't just as important as yours or Rhys'. Now you are going to give Rhys retcon or you're gone because right now I don't care which choice you make."

"Well I'm not retconing Rhys," Gwen answered smiling hoping it would cause Jack to fall under her whims again but it didn't.

"As I said your choice," Jack said letting go of her hand and calling out to Tosh, "Tosh make two doses of retcon and make sure you or Owen administer it to Gwen and Rhys."

"Of course," Tosh called out from where she and Ianto were making coffee.

The next day all remnants of Gwen were erased and she along with Rhys had been retconned. Ianto had trouble getting around for a week or two so he was confined to limited work and no sex, which Jack surprisingly didn't have a problem with. After Gwen, Jack hired Andy Davidson who fit right in with them. After their talk Jack and Ianto's relationship seemed to progress further. Jack still flirted and he still hadn't said those three little words to Ianto yet but the younger man had no problem with that because he didn't need words to know that Jack loved him because the immortal already showed him. Life at Torchwood went one alien disaster to the next.


End file.
